digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agumon
Agumon Agumon is a Reptile Digimon. It is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has bright orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles.His legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers In line 8, 14, and 25, Agumon digivolves from Koromon to Greymon. In line 24, Agumon digivolves from Koromon to Greymon with a Digi-Egg and Garurumon without. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Agumon is one of the Digimon Ryo Akiyama begins the game with, a reference to Anode/Cathode Tamer, where Agumon is the first Digimon he gets there. Digimon Tamers An Agumon toy appeared in Takato's dream when he wanted to fight with Guilmon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Agumon card is named "PF HP Plus III", which increases a Digimon's Max HP by 120 when equipped.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier There were some Agumon were at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Many Agumon were being trained by Leo at Lord HolyAngemon's castle on Taichi's and Zeromaru's first visit. These Agumon then digivolved into Champions and were sent across the Digital World to protect cities, three of which became Greymon, Meramon, and Centarumon to protect Hospitown. Two Agumon were among the young digimon in Star City who wanted to shake Taichi and Zero's hands. Digital Monster D-Project Agumon digivolves from Koromon can will digivolve into Greymon. By giving it the Human Spirit of Flame, it can digivolve to Agunimon. The DemiDevimon from the first area will turn into an Agumon once defeated. Post-game, this Agumon can be battled; he will digivolve into WarGreymon. Digimon World Agumon is one of the Digimon you can start with. You can find another Agumon when you go out of the city. When you beat it, this Agumon manages the City Bank. You can also obtain Botamon on a Digi-Egg when your partner dies. Botamon will digivolve into Koromon, then Agumon or Gabumon Two Agumons are with Ogremon the Bandits that you have to destroy. Digimon World 2 Agumon is of the Digimon you start by joining the Gold Hawk Team. Agumon digivolves into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon. Agumon is only the rookie that is not seen in any domains. Digimon World 3 Agumon is one of the Digimon in the Attack Pack. If you do not start with an Agumon, the DRI Johann will give you one if you get the DDNA of MetalGreymon. When you play "hide" with Veemon, there are two Agumon to fool you. Agumon is a red Rookie Digimon card with 5/3. Digimon World 4 Agumon is one of the four starter digimon along with Veemon, Guilmon and Dorumon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Agumon is the first opponent in Beginner City's first Battle Arena. MetalGreymon is the last opponent in Wiseman Tower's first Battle Arena. Greymon is the last opponent in Beginner City's second Battle Arena, and continues in Beginner City Battle Arena. WarGreymon is the last opponent in both Beginner City's third Battle Arena and Wiseman Tower's second Battle Arena. Omnimon is the last opponent in Wiseman Tower's third Battle Arena. Digimon Battle Spirit There are two Agumon who appear: Tai's partner and a second named . ExAgumon digivolves to Omnimon and is unlocked by beating the game with Gabumon. Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 The two Agumon in Digimon Battle Spirit return in this game. Digimon Rumble Arena Agumon is a playable character, digivolving to WarGreymon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Agumon is a playable character, first digivolving to Greymon then WarGreymon. Digimon Racing Agumon is a playable character, digivolving to Greymon and can dedigivolve to Koromon. Attacks * Pepper Breath (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red fireball of varying strength from its mouth. * Claw Attack ( ): This attack is seen only in the Digimon Rumble Arena game, attacks with claws and teeth. * Spitfire * Cross Fight * Battle Hawk Variations / Subspecies * BlackAgumon / SnowAgumon * Agumon (2006 anime) / Agumon X / DotAgumon * BigAgumon * Agumon Hakase / NiseAgumon Hakase * BushiAgumon * SantaAgumon Agumon (2006 anime) Agumon (2006 anime) is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for . A unique Agumon which binds red leather belts around its arms, it is presumed that this Rookie does not differ from the usual in its evolutionary route. As it's still growing, its strength is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat. It is also larger than a normal Agumon, at about 4' tall. Digimon Data Squad Several Agumon were seen in a flashback to the massacre in the Digital World. Digimon Next Though Tsurugi's Agumon is the 2006 anime version, it lacks the signature bracers for the first few chapters until it degenerates from GeoGreymon.Digimon Next, "i-Land!" 06 Digimon World Data Squad Agumon is starter Digimon from Evolution Map Agumon Galaxy & Digimon Encyclopedia. Status: Name:Agumon, LV:1, Rank:Rookie, HP:180, FIE:DR. Info: A Dinosaur Digimon that is one of the best known rookie Digimon. It has red leather belts on its arms. Requirements: 1.HP is at least 100 2.Level is at least 1. Ability: Level Up STR. Commands: A-Sharp Claw, A-Pepper Breath, A-Baby Burner, A-Sharper Claw, A-Baby Claw, A-Baby Volcano, G-Guard, G-M STR Up, G-Attack Power Up, G-DR Drive, E-Flee. Next Evo-Links Goburimon, Guilmon, GeoGreymon, Greymon. Digimon World DS Agumon digivolves from Koromon at level 6 and digivolves into either Greymon at level 15 or GeoGreymon at level 17. Agumon also appears in Data Forest and as a Tournament Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Agumon digivolves from Koromon and digivolves into either Greymon or GeoGreymon.Agumon can be found in limit valley. Digimon World Championship Agumon digivolves from Koromon with at least 3 battles, and can digivolve to Greymon with 6 battles, GeoGreymon with 20 Dragon AP and 6 battles, Sukamon with 4 Penalty Points or Tyrannomon by passing time. Its a very strong digimon for a rookie. Attacks * Pepper Breath (Baby Flame): Spews flaming breath to strike its opponent. * Spitfire Blast (Baby Burner): Accumulates "Baby Flame" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as an incredibly more powerful blast. * : Attacks with his claws. Attacks in ''Digimon World Data Squad'' * Baby Volcano: Fires a giant fire ball to cause an explosion. * : A stronger version of Surudoi Tsume. * Baby Claw: The strongest version of Surudoi Tsume. Variations / Subspecies * Agumon * BlackAgumon (2006 anime) / SnowAgumon (2006 anime) Agumon X Agumon X is an Agumon modified by the X-Antibody. The blue lines on his body are similar to that of Greymon and Greymon X. Digimon D-Cyber Agumon is partnered to Teru Raku. When Teru was controlled by MetalPhantomon, Agumon first appeared as a MetalGreymon X to save him. Later, Teru managed to get Agumon to Digivolve to Greymon X. After receiving power from the Holy Knights, Agumon gains Omekamon as a Champion Digivolution. Attacks * Baby Burner * Spitfire Variations / Subspecies * Agumon Notes and References es:Agumon Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Featured Articles